The Stanford CAM Center for Chronic Low Back Pain has the goal of characterizing the neural mechanisms of four CAM therapies (mindfulness-based stress reduction, cognitive behavioral therapy, real-time fMRI neurofeedback and acupuncture) and translating these mechanisms into tailored and effective treatments for chronic low back pain (CLBP). The Neuroimaging Core will function synergistically with the Behavioral and Psychophysics Core to provide the critical infrastructure and common methodology needed to characterize neural mechanisms across the Center's Projects. To facilitate the research goals of the Center, the Core will aim to: 1. Provide shared neuroimaging resources for the Center's Projects;2. Provide a common neuroimaging research protocol that can address neuroimaging research questions within and between the Center's Projects;and 3. Serve as a consulting resource for neuroimaging objectives of specific projects.